


После заката

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Последний вечер перед тем, как снова покинуть Землю.





	После заката

– Прости, что не успел к закату, – Широ виновато улыбнулся, отчего пробирающий ветер с пустошей показался тёплым, будто согретым лучами уже исчезнувшего за горизонтом солнца. – Еле урвал свободную минуту. 

– Думаю, мне следует предъявить жалобу Гарнизону за то, что вместо капитана Атласа мне пришлось встречать последний закат на Земле с рыцарем кастрюль и сосисок, – с трудом сохраняя серьёзное лицо, произнёс Кит и всё-таки рассмеялся, увидев на лице Широ неподдельное недоумение. – Да Лэнс это был. У него с Аллурой свидание, так Коран вырядил его «согласно алтеанским традициям». Не знал бы старика – точно подумал бы, что розыгрыш. 

– Ну что ж, второе на сегодня свидание в команде Вольтрона, – тихо сказал Широ, пристраиваясь рядом на голове Чёрного Льва, и Кит привычно откинулся назад, пристроил голову между плечом и шеей Широ, легко ткнулся носом в челюсть. Родное и щемяще-близкое тепло проникало даже сквозь жёсткую ткань кителя, а, когда Широ притянул его к себе поближе левой рукой и зарылся лицом в его волосы, мгновение остановилось – и было совершенно прекрасно. 

– Не говори только, что закат был последний, хорошо? – пробормотал Широ, видимо, затылку Кита, отчего вниз по позвоночнику прокатилась волна мурашек и остановилась где-то в области таза. – Мы обязательно вернёмся, и таких будут тысячи. 

Кит задрал голову, но ему удалось только проехаться губами по чуть колючему подбородку, после чего он решительно развернулся и как следует припал к губам Широ, которые тут же разомкнулись и впустили его язык. 

Когда Кит смог-таки разорвать поцелуй хотя бы ненадолго, он убрал приставшие ко лбу Широ отросшие пряди чёлки и с той же самой серьёзностью ответил: 

– А ты не говори, что отпросился только на минуту, – и потянулся к застёжке чёрного кителя. 

Широ счастливо рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы Кита металлической рукой – даже она была тёплой и совсем не казалась жёсткой. Может, только для Кита. 

– Всю ночь обещать не могу, но нам хватит, любовь моя… 

Дальше последних двух слов Кит уже не слушал, потому что они полыхнули в ушах, мозгу и вообще где только не. Пора бы уже привыкнуть – но нет, Кит привыкать отказывался. Судорожно расстёгивая ворот, спустился губами по шее, где уже отчаянно быстро бился пульс, к ключицам, вдыхая знакомый и бесконечно прекрасный запах. Кит не смог бы описать его, больше всего он походил на отсутствие запаха, на запах чистоты – если бы при таких словах не возникало неизбежной ассоциации с какой-нибудь дезинфекцией, – но у Кита получилось бы его опознать даже на многолюдной улице. Может, это всё улучшенные чувства галра. Может, нет. Главное – этот запах сносил голову не хуже слов, тех самых, что Кит тайно мечтал услышать с тех самых пор, когда он был кадетом и когда Широ казался ещё таким недосягаемым. 

Кит до сих пор не особенно верил в происходящее: то, что Широ избегал смерти раз за разом, было само собой разумеющимся, Кит за это не думая положил бы собственную жизнь, но то, что Широ здесь, рядом, с ним, что (боже!) любит его… 

– Что, прямо здесь? – улыбаясь, выдохнул Широ, коснулся ладонью щеки Кита, обвёл большим пальцем загрубевшую ткань шрама, а потом – распалённые губы; Кит невольно закрыл глаза и подался вперёд. – Пожалей мои старческие кости! 

А Кит успел уже забыть, что под ними только жёсткий металл львиной головы, что ветер крепчает, что с каждой минутой воздух становится всё холоднее. 

– Эй, – возмутился он, отстраняясь и деланно хмурясь, – если ты сейчас опять пошутишь ещё и про свои седины… 

– Будешь ли ты любить меня, когда я больше не буду юным и прекрасным, – затянул Широ, подхватывая Кита на руки – фальшиво затянул, но с этим Кит жить очень даже мог. – Будешь ли ты любить меня, когда от меня останется лишь истерзанная душа? 

Под рукой – точнее, не под рукой, под зубами, под рукой-то были умопомрачительные мышцы спины – оказалась мочка уха, и Кит её легонько куснул. 

– Сколько этой песне лет – сто? Двести? 

Широ спрыгнул наконец на землю, голова Чёрного Льва повернулась к ним и открыла перед своими паладинами пасть. 

Когда-то, в самый первый их раз, они Льва стеснялись, подумать только – в шутку, разумеется. Но тогда они много чего стеснялись и в самом деле: Кит боялся, что Широ не полностью восстановился после переноса сознания, Широ боялся, что Киту не понравилось бы, и тогда их отношениям якобы настал бы конец. Не понимал, что ли, что Кит ни за что и никогда не перестал бы его любить? Какой же тот первый раз был неловкий, подумать только. Посреди космического ничего нельзя было достать ни презервативов, ни смазки, поэтому не было возможности делать всё, чего требовала взбудораженная фантазия – хотя, помнится, Кит в пылу момента пламенно умолял Широ войти в него «даже так», чем привёл его, разумеется, в священный ужас. 

Наверно, в священном ужасе тогда были они оба – иначе не вопрошали бы панически чуть ли не при каждом движении – удобно ли тебе, не плохо ли тебе, Широ так и вовсе несколько раз спрашивал, не хочет ли Кит прекратить. Если бы он умел на Широ сердиться, непременно рассердился бы. 

Те моменты были неизмеримо дороги сердцу Кита, но хорошо, что это осталось только в воспоминаниях. Им быстро удалось выучить язык тел друг друга – в конце концов, сколько битв они прошли бок о бок, битв, где доверяешь другому больше, чем себе, где предугадываешь движения партнёра, полагаешься на него и защищаешь одновременно. Сколько раз тренировались – рука-протез против меча-баярда – чтобы достичь этого единения. Один танец, другой танец – для них оба оказались схожи. 

Любить друг друга для них стало почти так же естественно и просто, как дышать. 

Но что-то осталось неизменным. 

– Тебе хорошо? – пробормотал Кит не то подушке, не то шее Широ. 

Широ в ответ охнул что-то утвердительное, вцепился в скомканное одеяло, запрокинул голову. 

Кит осторожно двинул бёдрами, ещё раз, потом, не сдержавшись, сильнее, Широ вздрогнул, прошипел сквозь зубы: 

– С-стой! 

– Прости-прости, – скороговоркой шепнул Кит, дорожкой извиняющихся поцелуев прошёлся вверх по шее, к уху, прислушиваясь к дыханию Широ. Почувствовал, как его мышцы расслабились, продолжил – медленнее, нежнее, плавно входя в ритм, ощущая всем телом его ответные движения: сейчас удовольствие Широ было важнее его собственного. Нет, Широ всегда был важнее, но когда он отдавал Киту всего себя, когда был перед ним наиболее раскрыт и уязвим – тогда это приобретало особую, почти болезненную остроту. Кит приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть в лицо – и его чуть не с головой накрыло жаркой волной нежности, такой отчаянно прекрасной была каждая черта: складка между бровей, зажмуренные глаза, капли пота на висках, едва заметно подрагивающие губы – Кит прижался к ним своими, жадно и мягко, и поймал момент, когда выдох впервые перешёл в стон. За его бёдра ухватились две руки, одна из плоти, другая из металла: можно двигаться быстрее, глубже, меньше сдерживаться, хрипеть имя Широ, почти не прерывая поцелуя. Какое чудесное имя: Широ, Широ, когда-то Кит пытался звать его Такаши, но имя слетало с уст чужеродным, непривычным, бездушным, и они бросили эту затею. Ладони Широ цеплялись то за его спину, то за бёдра, то за ягодицы, прижимая к себе, практически вдавливая в себя, и Кит нашёл наконец то самое место, где Широ срывался на громкие, протяжные стоны на порядок выше своего привычного голоса, где поминал то бога, то чёрта, то самого Кита – и, о господи, произносил его имя так, что каждый раз будто током прошибало. Широ сомкнул ноги над его поясницей, руками обнял тоже, судорожно и крепко, сделалось невозможно дышать – не от перекрытого кислорода, от переполняющих ощущений. Кит не понимал, на каком свете находится, в нашем или где-нибудь в астральной плоскости сознания, это было неважно, потому что Широ был везде, вокруг него, на его губах и языке, в его мыслях, Широ – единственное, что хоть что-то значило, единственное, что значило всё. 

– Подо… подожди, – сипло прошептал Широ, Кит остановился вязко, будто во сне, затуманенным взглядом ловя улыбку Широ, его разгорячённое, невозможно счастливое лицо. Широ провёл пальцами по влажным бровям Кита, приподнялся – Кит выскользнул из него всё в том же отсутствии мыслей, бездумно застыв, ожидая. Широ перевернулся на живот, обхватил обеими руками подушку, приглашающе двинул бёдрами, и второй раз Кита упрашивать не потребовалось. Мягко, аккуратно, несколько раз не на всю длину и только потом уже до упора – вызвав вскрик; Широ подался назад, насаживаясь глубже, Кит невольно ускорился, вбиваясь мелко, быстро, колени его заскользили по простыне, теряя опору. Он практически всем весом сидел на Широ, непроизвольно и крепко сдавливая его ногами, чувствуя, как внутри зреет, нарастает… нет, ещё рано, он не может кончить прямо сейчас, не видя его лица. Перевёл дух, чуть расслабился, провёл ладонями по сильной напряжённой спине, по коже, покрытой вязью старых шрамов – хотя Кит готов был лично перегрызть горло каждому из тех, кто их оставил, они на ощупь были чертовски хороши, особенно когда под ними волнами перекатывались мышцы. Опёрся руками на койку, вытянул ноги, продолжил медленнее, под другим углом – Широ немедленно выгнулся, поворачивая голову для поцелуя, жадного и влажного, недолгого: Киту с его ростом, всё же меньшим, чем у Широ, несподручно было тянуться. Он уткнулся в основание шеи – откуда-то из памяти всплыло, что у японцев оно считалось едва не самой желанной частью тела, и не то чтобы Кит не мог их понять. Ощущения снова росли снежным комом, снова Кит становился сомнительным хозяином своего же тела. Пара-тройка поверхностных, вновь ускорившихся толчков – прильнуть к спине, вжаться щекой, обхватить руками мощный торс, как последний спасительный плот в штормящем море, забыв про точки опоры, про всё, что угодно – Широ под их двойным весом опустился ниже, рухнул, тоже, видно, точку опоры потерял. Широ стонал громко, не сдерживаясь; не сдерживался и Кит, цеплялся то за простыни, то за бок Широ, то за подвернувшуюся вдруг его руку, переплёл пальцы, сжал мёртвой хваткой… нет, не пора ещё, не пора, усилием воли остановиться, подняться – Широ без слов понял, быстро и ловко перевернулся, и Кит встретился с ним взглядом. На щеке остался отпечаток складок наволочки, над ключицей слабо темнел засос – получается, Кит был неосторожен, хорошо хоть ворот у кителя высокий – эти мысли промелькнули далёкой звездой и тут же погасли, когда Кит повалился на Широ сверху, просунув между их животами руку и плотно обхватив их обоих. Широ резко втянул воздух – точно, он же за всё это время ни разу не притронулся к себе; и Кит застыл весь, задеревенел, кроме быстрых точных пальцев, кроме губ, безустанно шепчущих «Широ, Широ, Широ» – и, наконец, мир разлетелся на тысячи ослепительных осколков, на протуберанцы, на вспышку сверхновой, и, судя по второму протяжному вскрику, эту вспышку они разделили на двоих. 

– Кит? 

– Ммм? 

– Ты заснул? 

Заснёшь тут, пожалуй! 

Не то чтобы Кит не любил спать в его объятиях – совсем даже напротив, пусть и предпочитал, когда Широ засыпал первым – но сейчас тратить драгоценные минуты на дрёму было бы кощунством. 

Вместо ответа Кит задумчиво обвёл ладонью плечо Широ, мышцы груди и пресса, задерживаясь на бугорках шрамов, открыл глаза и уставился ему в лицо немигающим взглядом. 

– Широ, скажи мне одну вещь, – произнёс едва не замогильным голосом. 

Широ нахмурился и кивнул. 

– Где тебе разрешили быть таким красивым. Покажи на карте мира. 

Широ расхохотался, схватил голову Кита в обе ладони, звонко чмокнул в губы. 

– Задам встречный вопрос и добавлю ещё один – где тебя учили таким неотразимым подкатам? 

– Срочные новости: самый красивый мужчина Вселенной издевается над лидером Вольтрона, – Кит легонько цапнул Широ за кончик носа зубами. – Лидев Вольтвона пвоявляет опафные наклоннофти гавва и фовевфает вефтокое напафение. Боюфь, ноф уве не фпафти. 

– Бедный нос! Я знал его, Горацио! – воскликнул Широ, когда «жестокое нападение» прекратилось. – Отныне мне остаётся только месть! 

Кит подумал было, что сейчас покушение будет совершено уже на его нос – но нет, Широ кинулся расцеловывать всё его лицо: лоб, брови, зажмуренные веки, щёки, – и тогда Кит начал понимать, что ему, вообще-то, не хватило: организм подавал вполне недвусмысленные знаки. Поэтому, когда Широ добрался до его губ, Кит раскрыл их во всамделишнем поцелуе, зарылся пальцами в короткие щекочущие белые волосы на затылке, прильнул к нему всем своим вновь напряжённым телом. 

– Ну ты и быстро, – выдохнул Широ. – Мне бы так… 

– Сейчас будет запрещённый приём, – предупредил Кит и вцепился губами в грудь Широ, терзая языком сосок. 

Широ с громким стоном выгнулся и даже, без шуток, ногами задёргал – Кит был в своё время несказанно удивлён, узнав, насколько чувствительны его соски. И нагло этим пользовался, вот как сейчас. Нагло – потому что Кит не мог представить, что в целом мире могло бы заводить его так же, как испытывающий наслаждение Широ, как его выражение лица, звуки, жесты. Лица он, допустим, не видел, но каждый вскрик распалял его всё больше, и сам Широ тоже успел возбудиться, что Кит определил наощупь. 

Это самое наощупь ему очень и очень понравилось. 

– Теперь ты меня, – прошептал Кит, подаваясь навстречу, нависнув над ним, – возьми… пожалуйста. 

Кит вздрогнул, когда внутри него оказался покрытый прохладной смазкой палец, с трудом поборол желание помочь себе рукой, вцепился вместо этого в мускулистые плечи, задышал мелко и быстро. К первому пальцу присоединился второй, потом третий, они безошибочно надавливали именно куда надо, ни выше, ни ниже, от них по всему телу расползался тугой жар, накапливался, грозил взрывом. 

– Сейчас… давай сейчас, Широ, я же – я же от пальцев твоих… – рвано выдохнул Кит, Широ послушно убрал руку и аккуратным точным движением насадил его на себя. 

Пару мгновений Кит наслаждался безграничным ощущением наполненности, привыкая к нему, чувствуя, как мягко и бережно Широ ощупывал его талию, бёдра, спину; открыл глаза – и увидел на лице Широ отражение собственных чувств. Наверно, ему тоже дороже всего было удовольствие Кита, дороже своего. Кита неуместно укололо грустной нежностью. 

– Не больно? – обеспокоился Широ, вглядываясь в его лицо. 

Кит помотал головой, заёрзал бёдрами, приноравливаясь, протянул ладонь к щеке Широ – но ухватился невольно за затылок, другой рукой – за металлическое плечо, потому что его переполняло, потому что Широ было слишком много, слишком мало, просто слишком. Широ почувствовал это, подхватил его под ягодицы, начал двигаться сам, помогая найти ритм. Они вдвоём были слаженным механизмом, деталями единого целого, они не имели друг без друга смысла – а вместе им являлись. Пальцы Широ вминались теперь уже в плечи Кита, он то утыкался лицом ему в шею или грудь, то льнул к его губам, и Кит пытался сказать, как любит его, как счастлив, что ни с кем другим во всей Вселенной ему не могло быть так же хорошо – но слова выходили невнятными, сорванными. Широ порывисто обнял его, попытался одним движением перевернуть их обоих – но выскользнул на полпути, они повалились на бок, лицом к лицу, тяжело дыша, рассмеялись. Что и говорить, они устали за этот бесконечно длинный, полный хлопот и сборов день, но разве побеждавшим из раза в раз отчаяние, боль и смерть могла быть преградой усталость? 

Кит целовал шрамы Широ на руках, плечах, груди, рука-протез приятно холодила его разгоряченную шею и спину; Широ шептал приглушённо такие вещи, в которые Кит боялся поверить, но в глубине души – верил безоговорочно; они ласкали друг друга неторопливо и жадно, как в последний раз, растягивая удовольствие. Кит дрожал, вжимался плотнее в Широ, почти не оставляя его живой руке пространства для манёвра, хватался ногами за его ногу, а потом, когда пик наслаждения был уже близок, нашёл в себе силы от него отцепиться, перевернулся на левый бок, спиной к нему. Широ вновь вошёл в него, медленно и ласково, покрывая поцелуями плечо, заполняя целиком, без остатка; Кит хотел бы остаться так навечно, но внутри него разрасталось, расцветало, горело, требовало выхода – и он выгнулся в полустоне-полукрике, откинулся назад, будто в последнем порыве силясь слиться с Широ воедино, и второй раз за вечер перед его глазами взорвалось звёздное небо. 

А вот теперь Кит, казалось, действительно задремал. Проснулся он от назойливого пиканья планшета Широ и увидел его озабоченное лицо под спутанной чёлкой, освещённое оранжевым экраном. 

– Что-то случилось? – Кит приподнялся и обнаружил, что его успели заботливо укрыть одеялом. 

– Коран и Ромелль, – пояснил Широ, спешно одеваясь. – Что-то стряслось с Лукой. 

– Я пойду с тобой, – заспанно заявил Кит; Широ покачал головой. 

– Не думаю, что тут меня потребуется спасать, – склонился перед Китом, поправил налезшие на его лицо пряди, улыбнулся. 

Таким совершенным определённо быть нельзя. Запрещено. 

Ладно, можно, но только Широ, потому что Широ можно вообще всё. 

Кит утянул его в глубокий, неловкий спросонья поцелуй. 

– Эй, эй, я же так вообще никуда не уйду, – рассмеялся Широ и положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Спи, солнце. Завтра сложный день. 

Неправда, хотел возразить Кит, солнце – это ты, но сон снова затуманил его разум, и он медленно провалился в блаженное ничего. 

Завтра сложный день, и послезавтра, и ещё много дней – но они справятся. Потому что они вместе: Коалиция, команда Атласа, Вольтрон – а, главное, два паладина Чёрного Льва.


End file.
